Life Days Don't Have to End So Soon
by BlueElli
Summary: Obi-Wan is determind to surprise Qui-Gon on his lifeday. Will he be able to finally pull it off this year with Jesi's help? No Romance as always. R/R Please! Pre-Hunted and Rock. Not dependent on series but it helps.


**Title: Lifedays Don't Have to End So Soon**

**Author: BlueElli**

**Timeframe: 8 years pre-TPM, Obi-Wan is 17. Pre-Hunted, Pre-Rock Expedition by about a week.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Star Wars or any part of it's universe. This is for fun and there is no profit made here.**

Summary: Obi-Wan is determind to surprise Qui-Gon on his lifeday. Can he pull it off with Jesi's help?

**Feedback: As always, OF COURSE! PLEASE!**

**Know: **** is time change. ~~~~ is change of scene at the same time as another is going.**

**Note: Nothing much, but enjoy! I did this one a while ago too. Happy Reading!**

Oh yeah, btw**! As with all of my fics with Jesi there is NO ROMANCE between her and any of the originals. Just makin' sure everyone knows that again! ENJOY!**

**Lifedays Don't Have to End So Soon**

Jesi looked up from her papers as the door opened. She was pleased, but surprised, to see Obi-Wan walk in. 

"Early morning Obi-Wan." Jesi greeted.

"Morning Jes." He replied coming further into her office. He'd been here many times and moved towards a seat in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Jesi asked with a smile leaning back in her chair that was far too over stuffed for her taste.

He smiled and sat down. "Well, I doubt you know, but Master Qui-Gon's life day today and for years Master Mace and I have failed to secure an actual, _SURPRISE, for him. He got me a couple years back and I vowed to,…'return the favor'. So we were thinking…"_

"Oh Gods help us." Jesi muttered sipping her coffee.

"We were thinking that maybe you could give us a hand this year. He would hardly expect anything to jump out from your neck of the woods."

Jesi sat there a moment then said, "Giving you a hand is including what?" 

"Including perhaps getting us use of the IGPG open tavern and setting him up."

Jesi laughed lightly downing, already, the rest of the coffee. "I'll get you better on the room, we have a ceremonial hall in the building, it would suit better. As for setting him up, what do you mean?"

"Get him to come with you for some reason or another to the building and..we'll be waiting." Obi-Wan said.

Jesi rubbed her eyes. "Sure, I can do that. When by?"

Obi-Wan winced, "By about 17 hundred hours today." 

Jesi glared at him. "When should I be expecting everyone in the hall?"

"About 15 to." Obi-Wan told her.

"That'll do. Get me another mug of coffee and you got yourself a deal." Jesi told him holding out the mug. He grinned taking it from her.

"You know you love me Jes." 

"Yeah, yeah." She murmured waving her hand. Obi-Wan chuckled moving towards the coffee maker on the side of the large office.

************

"Welcome back Master." Obi-Wan greeted looking up from his data reader that he really wasn't reading truth was that he just returned.

"Good morning Padawan." Qui-Gon said shedding his cloak. He glanced at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye as he moved towards the kitchen. Obi-Wan bit the inside of his mouth so as not to smile or laugh at all. He also made sure he had his shields down tightly, but not so much as to cause attention.

"Sith spit, I'm late. Sorry, but talk to you later Master! Off to classes!" Obi-Wan called quickly getting out of the quarters. Qui-Gon glanced at the closed doors.

"He's up to something…" He murmured to himself going back to what he was doing.

~~~ ***** ~~~~~~

"So your friend Jesi is going to help?" Bant asked her friend.

"Yep, she's getting the ceremonial hall booked for us. She'll lead Master Qui-Gon in, he won't expect anything from her." Obi-Wan told her.

"What time are we supposed to get our Masters there?" Garen asked.

"About quarter to 17 hundred. Tell your master half to cause he's always late." Obi-Wan said.

The four friends laughed. Reeft, of course, eating his second breakfast. Seems he never did out grow that youth eating objective.

"Did you tell Master Mace all this yet?" Bant pointed out.

"Eh, no. I better find him." Obi-Wan said with a grimace. "I'll catch up to you guys later."

~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow! It's a miracle! Jesi is away from her computer people! And she's not arguing with any senator!! " Billy exclaimed he entered his office and Jesi turned around in his chair behind his desk.

"You used to yell at me for never leaving you fermet." Jesi reminded him.

"That was a long time ago." Billy told her. They both paused a moment then Jesi spun around in the chair while saying, "I need to book out the ceremonial hall for this evening." 

"Oo, what's the occasion, and why the hell aren't I invited?" Billy said pushing the rolling chair she was in out from behind his desk with his foot and standing there.

"Occasion is Master Jinn's life day, surprise party from his apprentice. And you can certainly come as my guest at arm." Jesi told him veering the rolling chair away from a file cabinet.

"Ah, bunch of Jedi I don't know for a surprise party for a Jedi Master I don't know…Doesn't sound appealing here." Billy told her.

"Sure you know him, he was the Jedi on Kishir II couple of months back. Remember?"

"I remember him, that doesn't mean I know him." Billy said.

Jesi threw the stress ball she'd taken from on his desk at him. He ducked.

"Com'on Billy." She said rolling the chair back towards him.

" 'Com'on Billy.'" Billy mocked stopping her roll and spinning her around to face him.

"When?"

"17 hundred or so." She told him.

He eyed her and she smiled at him. "Urg, fine. I'm not saying I'm staying the whole time…but of course if there's any Jedi chicks interested in the Bill-Man." 

Jesi twacked him on the forehead and rolled away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Wonderful, wonderful." Master Windu said as he moved around the library quickly. Obi-Wan watched him curiously. 

"Is something wrong Master Mace?" He asked following him around.

"No, not at all. Master Yoda sent me on one of his excursions." 

"He threatened to tell if you didn't, didn't he?" Obi-Wan asked amused.

Mace sighed looking at him. "Blackmail is the worst way to crash and burn." 

Obi-Wan laughed. "Why would he tell Master Qui-Gon if he's in on it too?" 

"In on what?" Qui-Gon asked coming around the side of the panel. Mace lost his balance on the ladder and toppled off. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon winced.

"In on nothing." Mace said popping back up like nothing happened.

Qui-Gon eyed the two. "You two are up to something…"

"Why would you say that Master?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

"Because I know you, and you're both sorry liars." Qui-Gon told him crossing his arms.

"Spit it out."

"There's nothing to spit…unless you want saliva on your boot." Mace told him.

Qui-Gon raised a brow.

"Why are you so suspicious Master?"

"Because you two have a routine year by year to try and do something incrediably…unceremonial for a particular Jedi's life day." Qui-Gon said.

"What Jedi would that be?" Obi-Wan asked. Mace jabbed him in the ribs. Plan B.

"Alright, alright. We were going to try and throw a surprise party but you caught us last year, the year before, and the year before, and the year before that…We've finally discovered that maybe it just wasn't meant to be. So anyway, happy life day Master." Obi-Wan said setting a hand on his Master's shoulder. Qui-Gon glanced at Mace who nodded.

"Like Master Yoda always says, do or do not there is no try. We've tried for years and just 'did not' this year cause we couldn't 'do'." Mace added.

"I'm sure…" Qui-Gon said suspiciously.

************

Jesi looked around the huge hall. Usually they held the Spring Festival celebrations in here, and other new seasons such. It was normally decorated to the tip but at the moment it looked rather blain. 

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Billy asked noticing her eyes sweeping over the area.

"A little boring, don't you think?" She asked walking in a small circle while looking all around the hall.

"Oh, no! I agreed to be there with you and get you this signed off, but no way am I helping you decorate it." Billy said taking a step back.

"I didn't say we were going to decorate it duffus…" Jesi said looking at him. "But someone needs to."

Billy groaned. "I'll go call up Mr. Mackran." 

Jesi smiled at him as he turned away. Mr. Mackran was a genius. He decorated for their celebrations and such. A thought suddenly hit Jesi. 

_Ah, bantha fodder…_

**************

"If you fall off of there, I'm just going to laugh!" Billy called up to Jesi who currently was trying to untangle streamers from a confetti bang up in the raftors.

"Then I'll haunt you in my dead spirit!" She shouted back.

Obi-Wan entered the room with bussling people going in and out. He searched around for Jesi but heard her first. Looking up…and up and little more he saw her up in the raftors. 

"Ok, people 2 hours left, let's move, move, move!" A man shouted from his high perch on a hover chair.

Obi-Wan grimaced and moved towards where he could see Billy's large frame below Jesi.

"Jesi, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan called up. She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"You a big fat favor Kenobi." She replied. 

"I didn't say decorate the joint." Obi-Wan said.

"But you would have, had you seen it before now." She retorted finally getting the two seperated.

"It was kinda boring for a party kid." Billy told him. Obi-Wan thought on it then shrugged.

Jesi stepping onto the level droid and came back down. "So, everything set on your part?" 

"Yep. Well, at least we don't think he suspects anything anymore." Obi-Wan told her.

"Good. Obi-Wan, you remember Billy. Billy, Obi-Wan." Jesi said quickly.

The two nodded to eachother then winced as Jesi yelled, "Mr. Mackran, we're almost finished here!" 

"Vondervul!" The man on the hover hair shrieked. "MOVE IT PEOPLE!" 

The three grimaced and looked at eachother. 

"Well, I have things to do, people to see, places to go. I'll catch up to you two later." Obi-Wan said. 

"Make sure everyone gets here about 15 minutes early Obi-wan." Jesi called as he moved out of the area.

"Promise!" 

*********

"So…Master. What would you like to do this evening? Seeing is how it is your life day." Obi-Wan asked coming into the common room where his Master was reading something.

Qui-Gon looked up at him. "I would like to have a completely calm and relaxing evening..with no-"

**BUZZ! **

"-disturbances.." He grumbled standing.

Opening the door Jesi turned around. "Hey Qui-Gon!" She said happily.

"Evening Jesi." Qui-Gon replied. "Searching out my apprentice again?" He said with a smile.

"Nooo, actually this time I'm looking for you." She said lightly. "I have a Senator from Qishini and he will only speak to me if I have a Jedi Master with me."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Did you take this up with the Council?" 

"I'd rather not have to go through all that time. The man's as impatient as he is paranoid." Jesi told him.

Qui-Gon thought on it moment. 

"I could always get Master Windu to do it if you're busy or anything." She said about to take a step back. Uh-Oh, he's not going for it…What do I do now? She tried to not obviously looked past the Master towards Obi-Wan who was standing in the shadows of the apartment. He shrugged and crossed his fingers.

"Alright I can do that." Qui-Gon said. Jesi smiled.

"Good! Thank you very much."

"The things I do for you." Qui-Gon told her reaching inside and grabbing his cloak.

"I'll be back shortly Padawan." 

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied chiperly.

Jesi winked at him as Qui-Gon had his back to her then went back to her old self when he turned to face her again.

"Stay out of trouble." Jesi called inside. See, normal self… 

********

"So what is it that this Senator is so paranoid about?" Qui-Gon asked 10 minutes later as they walked up the entrance stairs to the IGPG building.

"Apparently someone back in Alliances back stabbed him a couple of years back. He still doesn't trust any Inter-Galactic group. He thinks that if there's a Jedi near he'll be safe from lies." Jesi said tiredly.

"Then I'd certainly classify him as paranoid." Qui-Gon stated as they entered.

"Told you." Jesi said.

"We had some problems with a computer systems earlier today so the building is about half empty." She told him as they walked through the main lobby. "I can't use my office for this so we'll use the conference room down this way." 

Qui-Gon nodded as they headed down the corridor not noticing the blank spot on the entrance of it where it normally said 'Ceremonial Hall A'. 

"We have to stop in here first. Filing room." Jesi said with a  small smile opening the door with her access card.

"You know Jesi, come to think of it, I didn't think you dealt with the Qishini systems…?" Qui-Gon said as the door slowly slid open.

"I normally don't, but this guy said he needed a hand." Jesi said moving towards the lights.

"A hand in wh-" 

"SURPRISE!" Master Qui-Gon Jinn, accomplished Jedi Master and so intuned to the living Force julted back snatching his saber he was so caught off guard as the lights came on.

Laughter flowed throughout the large banquet hall. 

"We finally did it!" A voice shouted and cheers went up. 

Qui-Gon blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled hardily. Obi-Wan was nearly dying laughing as one of the front people of the crowd of a good 3 dozen or more.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Qui-Gon chuckled. "You lying little cheat!" 

"He did it too!" Obi-Wan said between his laughs pointing at Mace, who was nearly laughing as hard as him.

"You..You should have seen…your face!!!" Mace said between his fit. Not what you'd expect from a Council Member.

"Happy Life day Master." Obi-Wan told him a around the shoulder embrace as Qui-Gon moved into the group. 

"Oh, by the way, small detail I forgot to tell you guys." Jesi said standing a little outside the group with Billy.

"Forgot to tell us what, did you?" Yoda asked on his hover droid.

"You two were in on this too?" Qui-Gon asked.

Jesi smiled a little. Then Billy and Jesi pulled out two umbrallas as suddenly millions and billions of little pieces of confetti exploded in the air raining down on all if the Jedi. 

They all seemed to open their eyes again at once glaring at the two. They smiled and suddenly handfuls of the pieces of paper were thrown by hand and by the Force at them.

"Hey! Play by the rules!" Jesi screamed as her umbralla was pulled away by the Force and tons of the confetti was dumped on her.

"Bend the rules, you did. Break them, we did!" Yoda exclaimed as the two were dragged into the crowd.

**** Couple of Hours Later ****

"So, is this what you wanted me to do?" Jesi asked stepping next to Obi-wan on the upper level balcony.

"Absolutely Jes." Obi-Wan said smiling at her. "Couldn't have done better myself." He told her pulling a piece of confetti out of her hair.

"I know you were the one that took the umbralla from me." She said mock irriated.

"How do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I didn't but now I do. You're a horrible lair." She smiled. Obi-Wan glared at her.

"Bant's looking for you down stairs." She told him pointing down to Bant and Garren who looked up at them. They waved.

"Back to the chaos I go." Obi-Wan said giving a wave back. 

"Don't damage the place too much, or your paying." Jesi told him. He grinned at her moving down the stairs.

"You do realize you've entered war right?" Qui-Gon mentioned coming up the other stair way. Jesi turned to face him.

"I think I can handle it." She said.

"I don't know. Things could get out of hand. Revenge is bliss sometimes." Qui-Gon told her pulling his forearms on the rail and leaning on it.

"Yeah, yeah, pay back's a bitch, I get your point." Jesi said with a laugh doing the same.

Qui-Gon chuckled and silence stood as they watched below. Suddenly she realized something.

"Well, I hate to blow out, but I should be going." She said suddenly standing upright again.

Qui-Gon had felt the air around her shift just before she said this and he eyed her. "So soon?" 

"Yeah..Sorry. Have fun, and don't worry about eveything when  you leave, I have people on it." She said forcing a smile.

"Alright…Thank you Jes." Qui-Gon told her standing up straight again.

Jesi smiled, truly smiled this time. "Happy lifeday Qui-Gon." She told him giving him a quick hug and turning going down the stairs.

Qui-Gon frowned but then Adi and Mace came up the stairs greeting him.

********

Jesi practically ran into the old run down shop. 

"Mistress Traton, glad to see you didn't forget about us." A large human-noid said coming into view.

"Sorry I'm late." She said with a smile, squashing her normal accent.

"Come into the back with me." The human-noid said opening the swing door of the counter and leading her back.

**** Nearly 1 in the Morning ****

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were still laughing as they came to their door. 

"I never thought that Master Yoda could move like that!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I didn't want to know he did!" Qui-Gon mentioned caught up into his laughing too much to notice that wasn't very Jedi like..who cared?! 

"Ooo, look Master, you missed one." Obi-Wan said as his boot tapped a box on the ground.

"Seems I have. Who's it from?" Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan picked it up and the door opened.

Obi-Wan squinted his tired eyes to make out the writing.

"Jebi? OH!" He laughed. "Jesi!" 

He handed Qui-Gon the small box as he headed into the common.

"Urgh, I'd like to see what she gave you but I don't think I could make it out…I'm going to sleep Master." Obi-Wan told him scratching his head and going towards his room.

"Good night Obi-Wan. Thank you for such a..surprising..lifeday." Qui-Gon told him. 

Obi-Wan laughed as the door closed.

Qui-Gon yawned as he entered his own chambers and sat on the edge of the bed. Blinking hard he took the top off of the blank box. Squinting he lifted the chain out first and a circular silver ornament hung on the bottom of it spinning in the air. Qui-Gon frowned slightly confused and took it in his hand pressing the gadge on the top. The face popped open and revealed an actually Ticking watch. Qui-Gon had only seen a few of these his whole life. 

Inside the cover it said, 

_Lifedays don't have to end so soon. _

_Always,_

_Jesi_

With a smile to himself he pressed the other gadge at the top. At this a holo flittered to life. She must have taken it when the confeti dropped because it was the entire group in the hall looking towards the taker.

Qui-Gon chuckled and studied it a moment longer before turning it off and closing the cover. So Jesi had her own surprises still…

**End**

Yeah, yeah I know. Pretty boring but I can't torture them all the time you know! Lol.

Review as always, catch everyone later!

Till Later,

Elli


End file.
